


[ART] Serendipity

by catgoboom



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgoboom/pseuds/catgoboom
Summary: SuperBat Reverse Bang presents!Summary:  Post-JL Soulmates AU: Clark comes back from the dead, recovers, and integrates himself into Bruce's life, whether he likes it or not. Or: Bruce overcompensates, broods, but somehow ends up with a boyfriend anyway.





	[ART] Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580765) by [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior). 



> please please please read the fic by knoxoursavior!!!! it's so beautiful and wholesome and heart clenching and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
